Hiding
by deschanel7013
Summary: They were just a young couple in love. Until a matter of God knows what led them to twin babies and hiding so that no one would find them not even the ones they loved the most. [not to be completed]


Hello! I was in Social Studies when this came to me. Luckily it doesn't include southern Europe. I don't think its very good but last time I said that everybody loved it, well the couple reviews that I got loved it. So, from sarafan101, here's the story. Enjoy. 

Chapter 1 Genesis (Beginning)

She pranced around her room enjoying her place, in life and her temporary home. She danced for the boy sitting in the chair by her desk. The music played as her feet gracefully hit the bare wooden floor. Her mother watched from the doorway, smiling. The boy, not only her 'friend boy' but her boyfriend as well, was holding a little something wrapped in a pink blanket. Actually, it was two little somethings. Her bare toes tapped the floor as she realized what she was doing.

"Why am I dancing?" she asked aloud, mostly to herself. The two 'somethings' started to squirm and he forgot the question and asked another, "What's wrong, you stopped dancing?" They were 18-year-olds, and, as legal and rightful adults, had, sort of, inherited two babies. They were Addie Michelle and Adam Steven whose last names were about to become Diffy. The boy and girl, or rather man and woman, were not married, but soon to be. These two babies played a big role in their life at this time, and, suspiciously, looked a lot like their new found parents. Addie Michelle had, or was going to have anyways, big greenish eyes and brown hair. Her brother had neither her eye nor her hair color, but he did have instead, a beautiful set of brown eyes and blonde hair. They were both newborns that would live with their parents for the rest of their lives, just not in the same time period.

The blonde teen walked over to the babies that he was holding and sat down next to her fiance.

"May I please hold one?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

"They're not mine, they're ours, honey" he responded, not knowing how right he actually was.

He handed Addie to her, still bundled up in the pink blanket while he continued to hold Adam, wrapped in his own, previously hidden, blue blanket.

"Mom, would you go get a bottle?" she asked her mother.

"Yes Sweetie" was her reply as she left.

The two teens had these two babies for no more than a month but the female not only loved them dearly but she had become extremely attached to them. Every time she was with them a scar, a specific scar would get this sensational feeling. It was always the one scar, the one scar that she had no idea how she got, but arrived around the time she felt she had fallen in love with this boy. The scar laid on her stomach, a small line that was a few centimeters long. A similar scar, a scar that was in the same place but on her back, would also get the feeling, like a through and through bullet wound. She dismissed the thought of the scar and cradled Addie while Adam was being cradled by the brown haired teen. They both savored the moment. Before the footsteps were heard on the stairs, Ms. Teslow flicked on the television.

"This is where I come in, I carry...Luminol" she laughed at the TVs words. He laugh was no more than a its-not-funny-enough-to-laugh-at-so-I'll- just-shoot-a-laughing-type-air-through-my-nose laugh.

The boy gave a confused look to his fiance, "Luminol, that's an agent or chemical solution to detect seemingly hidden blood stains, why Luminol?"

"Forget it" she laughed, switching the channel.

"Your nose is too far down a microscope to know what your people are doing" a bald, ugly man yelled.

"This show has the best actors/actresses!" the girl said.

She flipped the channel again, this time coming to Crossing Jordan (one of the BEST shows EVER!) "the let-me-see-if-I-can-slam-my-head-against-this-wall-without-it-hurting look" Woody said.

"Lets watch Spongebob!" the brown haired said.

"Spongebob? Fine, we can watch Spongebob. You have to answer one question first"

"Shoot"

"When are we going back to Pickford?" At that moment the footsteps returned and her mom, standing at the door held two bottles.

"Here Honey"

"Thanks, Mom"

By this time, both babies were peacefully asleep so she just set the warm bottles on the desk. After a moment of silence a voice spoke up

"When they forget"

"How long will that be?"

"Maybe a year"

"A year!" the blonde girl spoke too loudly, the babies both woke up, stirring.

She quickly forgot the predicament and shhhhhed Addie and Adam. The boy just sat, smiling.

Hey, that was like 2 3/4 pages on word. There is a reason I haven't said their names. Have you noticed, the babies heave names but I didn't mention the 3 other names. I put in those TV quote type thingies because I thought they were funny. The luminol one was made up by a friend at CSI: Files and the rest were quotes, 1 from CSI and 1 from Crossing Jordan. Hey, if you are interested in being a BETA I could use one, so speak up, on any 3 of my stories.

Join Jordan, go black. Crossing Jordan ROCKS!


End file.
